Koga and Inuysha 4ever
by KogaHotSexyyhea
Summary: Koga and Inuyasha are soooooo in love! But lots of stuf keeps happnin 2 dem! im not gud with summarys so just read k! thanx!
1. their fallin in lurveeeeee!

HEY! Welcume too my first storie! Its my first 1 sooooo be nice! I hope u like it! I rite it myself BUT! My bff & I talk bout it all da tyme, so she helpd me alot! With the plot! Thanxxxxx! 

Koga was such a smexii beast. He had long black hair eyes that where pointy and a mouth that . He was whereing a black hoody with a pink shurt under (boys in pink r the hottest! right!) and jeans. He was walking thru the halls of his hischool when he sees something! "hello." He says

Hello." It was Inuyasha! Inuyasha is really prettie & he was wering a old fashoned kimano! It was pink to & longue but still supper smexxi. He had long hair that was whit like a winter snowie breese and his eyes we're kawaii.

So then they looked at each other deeply and saw firworks in there looks!

**This is tru love!, **thoght koga, when he was looking at Inyausha. (the dark ones r his thinking, k? and the leening ones r inuy! – Jessi!)

He sees that Inuyasha is totalaly hawt, & that he has the gorgoussest smile evar! (isn't that so sweat?)

Inuyshsa lookd at his shoos and blinks his lashes. _Im soooo embrassed!) he thougt, and then he look back at koga with love in his eyes! _

_Koga saw that Inyuasha was supper shie, so he grabed his hand and said "don't be scarred, becus, I will always treet u soooo nice. Will you gout with me? And then he smelled_

_Inuysha said yes! _

"_HEY GUYZ!" said Lilly. lily was the most pretty gurl in school she had black hair an looks like Pudding from tokyo mew mew except her hair was longue dark & she was prettier & her was whereing a nice shirt & short skirt. _

_Koga was blushin sooo mcuh, and he pout his hands on inyusha, like boyrfirends and girlfriends do, except not to PDA cuz that's anoining! "Hi, lil!" He says with anoiance. _

"_U guyz r so kawaii 2gether!" Lilysaid and she wus closing her eyes and smeling like in the anime where its supper cute. Like ^_^ but like more like a kiten!_

_Thanks. Says inuyasha. _

_Then the bell rung s they had 2 leave 4 spanish class!_

_IN SPANISH CLASS!_

Kouga waz sittting with inyuasha with lilly aka Lil siting behind koga & also theyre other bfff Sakura who had blonde hairdied red and was whereing a supper kawaii dres and they wear passing notes between them each other.

**I love u**

_^_^ I love u 2!_

_**i luv u moooooreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

**No waii!^_^!**

But then the teach seed d=them!

Dun dun dun!

OK thats it! 4 the nex chapppie ther will be wat happns after the cliffhanger! REVIIEW! 


	2. LURV IS GODOO!

K so like thanx 4 reviewwing! I rite in ma notbook so dat haz no spell cheque AHHAHAHAH! Thax 4 redding the storie! Im supper happy! Ill b tryin relly hard 2 mak the spelling it betta! I hav a diction 4 the hard stuffff! Now I do its hard to youse LOL

You r passing nots in my class!" Yeled the teacher supper mad!

The hole tyme they was blushin with there heads low and lily was with her eye supper big cus she was srry for them!

Incandescently (thizz word ma friend says sometimes & its supper cool!) they walk to the principal to see him for being bad in the class!

"WHAT!" says him.

"This students r baddd!" says teacher

Inuysha goes like a rally embraced face & jump to Kouga & hugs him TITE!

Koga goes "there there inuyasha, its okey cuz I lurve you alot" so then inuyahs is happy & the Principal is not as scarry becus when they love, theydo everything!.

"THERE IS NO LURVE IN MY SCOOL!"""""" said the pricncipal! He meanishly stands & looks into there souls with his eyes! "IM ACTUALY A BAD GUY!" and then he jumps frwards!

"Hes a homosexual!" says the teacher, and she fells bad for kogs and inuya, because she no homosexuality is bad! "ILL PROJECT YOU !" she says, and she does

The principal dies and coffs, seeing the error of his ways! (ma friend says this to allways! XD) "IM SORRY! He said, looking at them as they r in love. "Ill never be a homosexual agai!" and then he died.

Then kouga kissed inuyahsa on the mouth with a face like this first… 3 and inuy blushed supper hard and laughd and then put his head on the shoulder of koga.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Said the teacher & she was happy that she had helped save them from homosexual!

Then Lily came and was like "HAI guys!" & and then she walked over and looked at them and was happy theyr so in lurve!

So then they are happy. "lets hav a party! I want to invitee my cousin named miroku! And then well chear for killin the mean !"

They all jumped into tha airs and said "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But whose miroku? Oh no, wat if hes mean!" says inuyahsa, so kouga picked him up and says "I love u, so don't be scarred anyway."

AWWWWWWWW!

So next chappie we get more!REVIEW!Iwrite mor wen u do! Luv! 3 


End file.
